


Roomates (Upstead)

by 5021GOERGE



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5021GOERGE/pseuds/5021GOERGE
Summary: Hailey moves from D.C. to Chicago for a new job with the Intelligence Unit at the 21st District. She moves in with Jay Halstead who she thinks is another young women working at the district with her. What does she do when she realizes that her roommate is a guy and a cocky and arrogant one for that matter?
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

As the cold air hits me as I step off the plane I start my journey to get all my bags from Baggage Claim. I grab my bags then head to grab an Uber to take to my new apartment. I hope my roommate Jay is nice. She seems like it on the phone. We've only texted though which worries me. She seems nice and she also works at the District with me. I'll be in the Intelligence Unit under Sergeant Hank Voight. I finally get to my apartment complex. It's a nice high-rise on the 6th floor. I walk into the lobby and I honestly caved on this one. It's right near work, really really nice. The one downside is that I'm paying way to much for this place a month but I have a roommate so it's worth it.

I get my keys and my bags and go up the elevator and look for my apartment. I press the key to the sensor and it unlocks. I'm greeted by a tall, handsome, and strong man. "I'm sorry who are you and why are you in my apartment?" I snap. He turns and looks at me confused "I don't know who the hell you think you are but this is my apartment." I get annoyed and start asking him questions. "The names Jay. Jay Halstead." I snap my head up from what I was doing and look him dead in my place "wait you're Jay?" he turns and looks at me confused as ever, "yea? what's the problem?" I have a guy roommate wow how could I be so stupid. "I'm your roommate Hailey Upton. We've been texting the past week about becoming roommates since I was just transferred from D.C." He rolls his eyes and scoffs at me. Well this is gonna be fun I say in my head sarcastically.

I go into my room for the night and take a shower when I hear moaning coming from Jay's room. I am so grossed out he's such a manwhore. I haven't even lived here for a day and he already is having sex in the room next to me like I'm not even here. I decide to mess with him by banging on the wall that's connected to his to piss him off. I hear his door open then shut and then banging on my door "HAILEY! Can you please shut the fuck up?!" I laugh so hard that I collapse on my floor and just can't stop laughing. The girl leaves right after Jay starting banging on my door. I decide to leave my room an hour later to see Jay sitting at the island of our kitchen. He see's me and he doesn't look happy.

I walk into the kitchen and grab a bowl and I don't know how Jay got so close to me so fast but he he got really close to me and I started to feel my cheeks heat up. He puts his leg between mine to put friction. This is causing me to bite my lip. "Why'd you do that little stunt earlier? Were you jealous that someone was sucking me and you wanted to?" he smirks and I just have no words but instead I decide to mess with him again. I play into his little game and start kissing his neck to tease him. I whisper into his ear, "You're never going to have any effect on me Jay Halstead" as I grab water and leave to go back to my room for the night. I close my door and lock it because I know if I don't Jay will probably want to come in. After I shut my door I slide down it and just am at a loss for words at what just happened. I have never done anything like that before.

My past relationships have been such a bad impact on my life and I had to get away from them. They destroyed my self confidence and my life.

This is definitely going to be a fun living situation for sure.


	2. Roonnates Chapter 2

The next morning I was awoken by the sunlight streaming in from my window. I get up and get ready to head to the District for my first official day there. I walk out of my bedroom into the kitchen with my purse and duffle bag. I see Jay in the kitchen making coffee and breakfast and I shoot him a hello but he just glares at me. he's so rude and cocky I just might have to look for another roommate but this location is amazing.

I leave the apartment and hear the door open behind me and then slam....Jay's in a mood this morning. I try to smile at him and he just rolls his eyes. Man does he ever laugh or smile? I get into my car and drive to the district and on my way there I stop to get coffee because I feel like it's definitely going to be a hard long day. I get to district and stop at the desk in the lobby she looked familiar the desk sergeant. She looked at me like I was a ghost. She remembers. "Hi Sergeant Platt, you probably don't remember me but you helped me when I was younger." She just looks at me like she had seen a ghost and she finally speaks, "Yes of course I remember you. Hailey Upton right?" I nod my head yes and head upstairs to get all my papers turned into Voight.

As I walk up the stairs and I see everyone starring at me which causes me to get nervous more than I already was. I walk up to the empty desk and put my stuff down and I get called into Voight's office. I feel Jay's eyes digging into my brain and can't help but look over to see him smirking at me. Was he looking at my ass? Really? Wow what a fucking idiot. I close the door of Voight's office and we discuss who I'm partnered with which is Jay and then we leave to start briefing up on a new case.

The case is a case that Chicago Fire Department picked up while they were out earlier that morning. A couple of burning buildings which made it seem like it was an arson who was also a murderer of teenage girls after he raped them. Wow okay first day is gonna be a heavy one I can take it just gotta keep my emotions in and I should be fine like I did last time. When I see the pictures of the girls after they'd been raped I have to look away and I notice Jay starring at me with I'm sorry written all over his face and I just nod. He's actually being nice to me wow

"Okay guys go check these out and see why CFD wants us to run it instead of another district. Jay and Hailey you're going to be partnered up together." I look at Jay and he looks at me we share a small smile. We get to the GMC truck and I am still thinking about those young women who I had just seen on the board. "It gets easier to deal with the cases you take. I know it stings now but it won't be that bad all the time I promise." I just shake my head and look out my window and think to myself what am I getting myself into

After a long day of boring paper work because the arsonist who was causing these fires and murders jumped off a building as we tried to arrest him. There wasn't much more we could do so we went back to the district to finish up paperwork. I went into the bathroom to wash my hands and I looked in the mirror and started seeing tears well up in my eyes and I couldn't stop. I hear someone walk in and I quickly wipe them away. "Hey, you okay?" the tall handsome Jay asks and I nod "Yea I'm good. I go and grab my bag from my desk and head out to my car.

I unlock the front door to see Jay sitting on the couch in our living room with the Blackhawks game on wow he likes hockey I love that because I'm a huge Washington Capitals fan. This is going to be fun for sure. I walk over to the other side of the couch and watch the game with him and I get a confused look from him. "I like hockey....my fave team is the Capitals" this earns me an eye roll and a scoff. I look at him with a confused look. "This is Chicago we eat, sleep, breathe Blackhawks hockey Hails" he took me off guard with that nickname and I think he noticed because he stopped sipping his beer when he saw my face. "Sorry I didn't know-" I cut him off "It's okay no one's called me that since he did."


	3. Roommates Chapter 3

I'm awoken by Jay bursting through my door at 6 a.m saying "we have a case come on we have to go now" or at least I thought it was 6 a.m I was wrong I got up so fast and got dressed and realized it was actually 3 a.m and Jay had just pulled a bad prank on me. This is war Jay Halstead!

Well since I'm awake guess I'm going to mess with Jay now. I crack my door to see if Jay's in the living room/kitchen. I tiptoe to the kitchen and get a cold pot of water to dump over Jay's head. I fill it a little more than halfway and then I take it into his room. I slowly open the door and walk over to him to make sure he's sleeping. I dump the water over him and then run out. As I head back to my room I hear behind me "You better watch your back Upton. You got a death wish."

My alarm goes off at 7:45 and I roll out of bed still in the same clothes as I was when Jay woke me up at 3 a.m. I grab my stuff and head to my car. I drive to the district. As I walk upstairs with my coffee Jay runs into me as a joke and I spill coffee all over me I can't believe I put up with him 24/7 literally I can't get away from him.

Today's case Jay and I had to deal with a little girl who had been raped and then killed and her parents were the ones who found her. I have to step away from this case because I can't handle not getting personally involved with it. I drive myself back to the district to just do some paperwork for the rest of the day.

The rest of the team walks into the district later in the day. Kim comes over to me "Hey, I just wanted to see if you wanted to come to Molly's with us. I know today was a hard day but it could be fun" I shake my head no and tell her I just kinda want to be alone tonight. She rubs my back and nods and walks to her desk. I split ways with the team as they go to Molly's and I go back to the apartment. I go to my room and take a shower. I'm getting into sweats for the night when I hear a knock on my door. I open it and it's Jay standing there. "Can I help you Halstead?" I roll my eyes and he just let's himself in. He sits on my bed. "Are you drunk?" he keeps looking at me like he's about to kiss me or something. I would want him to do that. Wait what am I saying? I can't want that right? I shake the feeling. Jay stands up and he walks over to me and gets really close to my face. My breathing hitches and I start to tense up. "Jay what are you doing?" he whispers in my ear, "Do I make you nervous Hailey?" I can't move any part of me or my mouth so I just nod my head no.

Jay then puts his knee between mine to create friction which makes my breathing speed up and I can feel my face starting to heat up. He starts sucking on my neck to create a hickey. I push him off and I slap him. "You can't do that Jay. You're my partner. That's it!" he looks so hurt at my words but I can't start anything again with someone I work with. It's a bad idea and leads to nowhere.

I kick him out of my room and lock my door. I climb into bed and just go through what just happened in my head. I've just met Halstead and I can't have feelings for my partner not after what happened wit


	4. Roommates Chapter 4

TW:/ If you get triggered by any type of abuse I wouldn't recommend reading this chapter of the story. I chose to do this topic since Hailey had experienced abuse around these lines before.  
I lie awake thinking about what just happened and then it makes me think of what happened with Zach. Zach was my partner in DC who I fell in love with. The breakup which tore us to pieces and was so uncomfortable to stay at the District I decided to leave. I had to leave heartbroken and just completely act like nothing happened. I had to get away from him though he would physically and emotionally abuse me every chance he got. Something about someone's hands on me now makes me cringe. I'm broken out of my trance by Jay tapping my shoulder and I wince. He spins me around and it looked like I had seen a ghost I turn practically white in the face. "Hey are you alright?" I completely dodge the question and just walk out of the apartment to the district I hear Jay calling me as I leave "Hailey."

As I drive to the district I can't stop thinking about Zach. Why was he still on my mind? After what he did to me he doesn't deserve to ever be talked about let alone be thought about. I park my car at the district and go upstairs and there's a figure standing in Voight's office. I can't tell who it is so I just shrug it off and put my stuff down in the locker room. I go to my desk and pass Vanessa on the way. "Hey how you doing? You okay?" she asks me I just nod and walk to my desk.

The door to Voight's office opens and out comes none other than Zach. I turn pale and try to stand up but I end up passing out from standing up too quickly. "HAILEY" is all I hear before blacking out again. I hear muffled sounds and sirens of an ambulance. I'm put on a gurney and Jay hops in the ambo with me. "Stay with me Hailey. Come on."

We get to Med finally and I hear doctor's all around me and I'm taken to an ER bed and placed on vents immediately. They work so quickly to make me comfortable and to get my vitals back on track. I pass out again.

A couple hours later Dr.Manning comes and checks on me "Hi Hailey, how are you feeling?" I sit up but then regret doing so because I realize that I'm in so much pain from falling earlier. "I'm fine. Just sore. Thanks Natalie" she tells me to take it easy for the next couple days and to work from home. I look over and see Jay sitting in the chair in the corner "Why are you here Jay?" I try my best not to sound rude while it's a nice gesture I'm trying my best not to have feelings for him at all. "I wanted to make sure you were okay. Had us all a little worried there Hailey" I slowly nod and then my memories of last night came flooding back to me all at once and I cringe. "Do you happen to remember what happened last night by any chance?" Jay asks. I just shake my head "No. I went to bed but I don't know what you did"

Natalie comes back in and checks up on me "Okay so you passed out because lack of water. Please drink at least 3 bottles of water a day maybe 4" I nod my head and Natalie gives me a look and then looks at Jay. I give her a confused look "Hailey when we did an exam for wounds when you first came in to the E.D and I found bruises all over your legs. Hailey what happened?" I stammer on my words and break down. He's taking over my life every way he possibly can.

"Jay can you give us a minute please?" Natalie asks. I shake my head and ask him to stay with me please. I don't know why I did that but I feel safe when he's around me even though he's totally cocky and a know it all. "When I lived in DC the unit I worked in I was partnered with Zach the guy that was at the district today with Voight. We dated and he broke up with me because I wouldn't put up with his shit anymore. He would abuse me physically and emotionally. He'd hit, kick, and throw me on the ground when I wouldn't do what he wanted."

"DId he?" Natalie and Jay both ask. I shake my head no. Tears flowing down my face still. "So how do you still have bruises on your legs?" I told her that he had abused me one last time before I left and I just ran to the nearest airport and didn't tell anyone I was going to Chicago. It was the best for everyone. Jay looks at me with compassion and guilt is written all over his face "Hailey I'm so sorry you went through this. I'll go tell Voight to get rid of Zach right now and that he needs to be put in cuffs. I'll gladly throw him in the cage and deal with him myself" I chuckle at his comment. "Ow it hurts to laugh" he chuckles at my pain.

Jay takes me to the apartment and helps me up the stairs. As we walk in through the front door he helps me to my bed and set's up everything for me "Why are you being so nice to me Jay?" he turns his head and comes and sits on my bed "Because you went through something so traumatic that I realized me being annoying and always cocky probably didn't mix well. I've decided that I'm going to be a better person to you" he starts to walk out of my room. "Jay, stay with me tonight. Please?" he nods and lays down next to me and wraps his arms around me.

I feel so safe in Jay's arms and I put my head in the crook of his neck and drift off to sleep.

JAY'S POV:  
I was a little taken aback by Hailey asking me to stay with her tonight. She needs someone right now. I have to drop this act of me always being rude and cocky it's not going well. She can see through me. I just can't get my heart broken again. I hear her soft snores and smile. She's beautiful and peaceful.


	5. Roommates Chapter 5

I wake up in Jay's arms in my bed. I look over at Jay who's awake "were you watching me sleep Jay?" he nods his head and slightly smiles. I never want to leave my bed with him. I think I'm starting to have feelings for Jay but he would never have feelings for me after what I told him about my past. He is staring at me and I can't help but lose myself in his eyes, his beautiful eyes. I finally realize that I'm starring at him for too long and break the comfortable silence "Hungry?" I get up and receive a couple groans from him. He follows me to the kitchen like a little puppy and I start cooking french toast because it's my favorite.

Jay sits at the bar of our kitchen and just watches me cook breakfast. I turn my back to him and then turn back around and he's right in front of me "Are you the flash or something?" he walks and backs me up to the counter I feel my face heat up again. Behind my back there's a bag of flour just sitting on the counter from the night before and I reach my hand into the bag and grab a handful discreetly so he can't tell. "Hailey we should-" I smacked him with the flour and ran as fast as I could to the couch but I was too slow and Jay caught up to me and threw me over his shoulder and brought me to my bed and pinned me down and tickled me "Jay stop I can't breathe" as I said between laughs.

He doesn't stop and I eventually get on top of him and realize I'm straddling him. I realize that I'm staring into his eyes again. I start to lean in and so does he. Our lips meet and I feel many emotions. I'm happy and get butterflies in my stomach. I feel him smile during the kiss and can't help but smile myself. This is something that I've wanted since I've come to Chicago I just didn't know how to express it. We start a heated makeout session and my phone starts to buzz I stop kissing Jay for two seconds and hear him groan and then pull me back onto his lap to continue kissing my neck. I pick up the phone as he's still kissing my neck.

"Hello?" I clear my throat. It's Vanessa, "Hey Hailey, just thought I'd check in because we hadn't heard from you since yesterday when Halsted took you home. U okay?" she's sweet for checking in "Hey Vanessa, yea I'm alright. Natalie told me to stay at home for a couple weeks and take it easy until I can come back to work" I have to clear my throat again because Jay's sucking on my neck creating hickeys that are tickling me and it's making me want him. "Okay well if you need anything please call. I'll come by later and pick you up for dinner and drinks. We're having a girl's night. No excuses" I can't help but laugh at that "Thanks Vanessa. I'll see you tonight" I hang the phone up and Jay gets up "Um excuse me where do you think you're going?" he turns around and runs and jumps on top of me in bed. "Miss me already sweet thang?"


	6. Roommates Chapter 6

"Sassy are we now?" I cock my eyebrow and roll my eyes as he leaves my room. He knew what he was doing in that one. Making me want more as he was leaving and it was definitely true. I grab a quick shower and change to get ready for me and Vanessa's dinner date tonight. I put on a black bodycon dress and some red heels. I do my makeup the way I usually do it. I look at myself in the mirror "Damn you're hot" I turn to see Jay standing in my doorway smirking. He walks over to me and wraps his arms around me and kisses my neck and I throw my head back to give him more access to my neck. My phone starts ringing and I check and it's Vanessa.

"Hey I'm outside in my car" I leave Jay standing there in my bathroom "Um hello? What am I? Chopped liver?" he looks at me with puppy dog eyes and I can't help but smile so I go and kiss his lips and I leave to Vanessa's car. I find her and give her a hug that I definitely didn't know I needed "Hi Vanessa I've missed you so much. Too much testosterone with Jay always in the apartment" she smirks at me after I said that I completely regret it. "Are you guys?" I start to blush and can't contain my smile when she asks this question

"How? When?" I laugh at all her questions. "About an hour ago and I don't really know to be honest. I really like him though I don't know if he feels the same about me" Vanessa looks over at me with her eyebrow arched and scoffs at me "Hails I know for a fact that Jay likes you. Have you seen the way he looks at you when you walk into any room?" I blush and think about what happened between us today. Is Jay thinking the same thing as me? Could this do more hurt than good? I can't stop thinking about what he thinks.

We get to the restaurant and finally get a booth. My phone starts ringing and I look to see it's Jay calling me. I pick it up confused, "Hey Ja-" "Hails, I need you right now. Something's happened to Kev and Kim" as I look up with tears welling up in my eyes at Vanessa she looks at me worried. "Hailey what's wrong?" "It's Kev he's been shot" I choke out. Tears start streaming down both of our faces as we pay for our drinks. We rush to Med and find the rest of the team in the waiting room. All I want to do it hug Jay but I can't because no one but Vanessa knows about us yet.

We all end up waiting for Kev to get out of surgery that had been done to repair the gun shot wound in his abdomen. I was sitting in between Jay and Vanessa who was distraught. I held her hand. Jay whispered to me while we were waiting Kev's results "Do you want me to run home and grab you anything while I'm there?" he's so sweet to acknowledge that I am exhausted and will be here with Vanessa for a while. "If you wouldn't mind getting me something to eat on your way back and can you grab me a sweatshirt please?" he doesn't hesitate at the mention of a sweatshirt as he takes his jacket off him and puts it on me. My heart gets butterflies once again at his action and I smile "Thank you Jay"

Jay leaves and I asked him for Bartolis because I miss their food. I stay with Vanessa for a couple more hours. Marcel walks into the waiting room and walks up to us "Kevin's going to be just fine. Scared us for a minute there but he'll be okay. Just needs a little rest. You guys can go see him now" Vanessa looks at me and hugs me tight. "Thank you Dr. Marcel" I walk with her to Kev's room. "Hey guys. Vanessa why you crying? Miss me already?" he says making her laugh as they hug.

I leave to go home when I realize that my car is still at home so I catch up with Jay "Hey can I ride with you back to the apartment?" he smiles at my question "you never have to ask because the answer is always yes" we drive home. Walking into the apartment Jay grabs my wrist and spins me to face him and he backs me up to the kitchen counter while we're having a heated makeout session. I stop him midway "Are you sure you want to start this?" he sits up and looks at me confused "Hails, I like you. I've known that I liked you since the day I laid eyes on you when you walked into the district for the first time" I blush at his nice remarks "I like you too Jay. I just worry that because we're together basically 24/7 that something bad is going to happen"


	7. Roommates Chapter 7

Jay and I eventually fall asleep together in my bed cuddling. My alarm goes off at 7 am for work which earns me groans from Jay. I start to get up when Jay pulls me back “Just 5 more minutes Hails please” I can’t help but giggle at his nickname for me. He always knows the ways to make me swoon and he gets what he wants with me. I snap back into reality and Jay’s staring into my eyes as he normally does. “Come on lazy bum let’s go” which gets me more groans. 

I get up “Hey I’m hopping in the shower” I realize what I say and instantly regret it “Can I join?” he asks and I slowly nod then run and close the door before he can get to the door “Oh Hails once you get out of there you’re dead” I can’t help but laugh. I’m so happy. He makes me so happy.

We get to the district and are briefed on the case we have. It’s more of a hardcore case and I know Jay’s going to take this one to heart so I worry about him. He just interrogated one of our suspects and he comes back into the hallway where I meet him “Hey I just want to make sure-” he cuts me off “Hailey I don’t need this right now. I’m fine. Please give me space” I’m taken aback by what he just told me. It feels like someone stabbed me in my heart.

I don’t talk to Jay the rest of the day but we end up exchanging glances here and there. I catch him looking at me a couple times. I drive myself home and go straight to my room. There’s a knock at the door and I open it knowing exactly who it is. I open the door and Jay’s standing there with a sorry look on his face “Hails I’m sorry I snapped at you earlier. I didn’t mean to be an asshole to you. You didn’t deserve that. I love you Hails” he realized what he just said and looked at me with embarrassment written all over his face. 

Did I think the same? Was he just saying this to get into my pants?


	8. Roommates Chapter 8

I stand there shocked at what he had just said. Am I dreaming? He gets my attention eventually “Hailey? You alright?” I just shake my head because I have no idea what to say. I just close the door and push him out. I slide down my door “I just want to be alone tonight Jay” I tell him and lock my door. I crawl into bed and go on my phone. I set my alarm for 7 am. 

I wake up at 7 a.m and go make my coffee and I leave the apartment before Jay does thank god what happened last night was super awkward and I can’t deal with it right now. I walk up to the district and everything goes black. I wake up in a barn somewhere and I’m cuffed to a pole. Where the hell am I? Who would do this to me? In comes Zach with a smirk on his face “Oh look who’s awake. Good morning sleeping beauty” I have no words for what he’s done. “Zach what do you want with me? I can get you anything you want. Money? A plan ticket? Anything. Just let me go please” 

He laughs “Hailey you’re not going anywhere anytime soon sweet cheeks” I gulp. He leaves me in the dark and cold room. Thank god Trudy put trackers in our badges and I push the button to set it off to them that I’m in danger. It starts to buzz which means they’ve been notified.

Jay’s POV:

I’m walking up the district steps with my coffee this morning “Morning Serge” she’s on the phone “Morning Chuckles. Have you seen Hailey this morning?” I shake my head no and continue to walk up the stairs “Jay something’s wrong with Hailey” Trudy tells me and my face drops and my heart breaks “What do you mean Serge? Where is she? How do you know?” Trudy follows me upstairs and we brief the rest of the team on what’s happened to Hailey. I can’t focus on anything but finding Hailey right now. I feel so badly for the way we ended things last night.

We get to where the tracker on Hailey’s badge led us and it’s a barn in the middle of nowhere with no cell reception. I hope she’s alright I feel so guilty for what happened. We all approach the front door and I don’t wait another second to kick the door down and castrate whoever kidnapped and hurt Hailey. I love her so much I just need to show her. I get into the barn and see Zach standing above Hailey who has cuts and bruises all over her body. I take a moment and look at her she looks so helpless and unfortunately she’s unconscious from being attacked. I walk up to Zach and point my gun at him “Tell me why I shouldn’t kill you right here right now” I’m shaking I’m so upset “Jay don’t” Vanessa steps in front of me “Hailey wouldn’t let you do this for her” she stares me down until I lower my gun and I grab Hailey and carry her out bridal style. 

As the ambo pulls up I put her on the gurney and hop in the ambulance with her and hold her cold hands in mind “Stay with me Hails. I love you” this earns looks from Dawson who I exchange them with “Yea I love her I told her last night” Dawson looks at me with happiness and love “I’m happy for you Jay. You deserve happiness” she smiles. We arrive at the hospital and Hailey is wheeled into a trauma room “We got her Jay” Crockett tells me. 

We wait for hours until Hailey is in the ICU “She’s in the ICU. She’ll be touch and go for a little. She can’t have visitors at the moment since she’s in critical condition” Crockett tells us. Tears start forming in my eyes and I quickly wipe them away. After a couple more hours of waiting to see how Hailey is Crockett finally tells us that we can go see her. Vanessa and I are up first we walk in her room and she looks so defeated and that she’d been crying. She hears us and looks in our direction a sigh comes out of her mouth I just lose it when I see her, she looks so helpless and so unhappy. Why did this happen? I feel so guilty. I need to protect her at all costs. 

“Hey, hey don’t cry. Jay I’m okay I promise” all I do is hold and squeeze her cold hand. Vanessa is standing with me in my embrace and crying as well “Hey Vanessa can you give us a second?” Hailey asks and Vanessa nods. I look at her confused “Jay I think we need to spend some time apart and just focus on life right now I’m sorry” my heart fell but I think she’s right. We’re bad for each other and if it’s meant to be then we’ll eventually find our ways back to each other.


	9. Roommates Chapter 9

It's been a couple days since Jay and I had talked at the hospital and I have been staying with Vanessa because the awkwardness at the apartment with Jay is all over the place. I feel like if I see him I'll just break down in tears or I just want to ignore him which I know I can't do. He's my weakness and I do love him I'm just not ready to know if he doesn't love me.

I go to the apartment to pack a couple things in a bag I hear Jay come in and he's talking to someone. I look over to see him kissing a brunette bimbo who looks like a hooker. Tears start welling up in my eyes and stream down my face as I hurry to pack my bag and leave the apartment. Jay catches a glimpse of me before I leave and I hear him sigh "Hails" I don't turn I just ignore him and leave for Vanessa's in tears.

I get to Vanessa's and she opens the door and I just cry in her arms as she rubs my back "What did he do to you baby?" I can't even get the words out all I can do is cry. All I want to do is just crawl into bed and never leave. I don't know how I'm going to face him at work tomorrow. Vanessa and I decide to go out and grab drinks for the night. We decide on Molly's even though everyone will be there most likely. I dress hot though in case we see anyone we know aka Jay. I wear a hot red bodycon dress that cuts low so you can see my cleavege and some black heels "Damn Hails Jay's going to be sorry he isn't with you right now" Vanessa tells me as we leave her place to go to Molly's.

We walk in and the first person who see's me is Jay and he's still with that bimbo brunette he was with earlier. I can feel his eyes glued to me as I walk to the bar to grab a couple shots of tequila. Someone walks up next to me "You look good Hails, can I buy you a drink?" I roll my eyes and scoff at Jay as he says that to me "Hey Jay back off" Vanessa raises her voice at him which earns a smirk from me as I mouth off to him "Ya know what Jay? I'm actually glad we aren't living together right now since you're having fun with your sloppy seconds" I earn a bunch of oh shits and wow's from everyone at the bar. I turn to go to a table with Vanessa when he grabs my arm and spins me and I turn to face him and I slap him "Never touch me again Jay" I growl and walk away

I end up getting drunk with Vanessa and Stella we end up drinking too much and going back to my place and just laughing our asses off. I wake up the next morning in my bed at my apartment and I'm so confused on how I got back here last night since the last thing I remember was slapping Jay at Molly's. I look over and Jay's in bed next to me. I quickly get up and make sure not to wake up Jay who's still sound asleep in my bed. I change and drive to Vanessa's "Nessa what the hell happened last night?" she gives me a confused look on my face "Well you got drunk but more than Stella and I. Then, you wanted to come back here and just laugh our asses off. You decided against that though and you walked home so I don't know what happened after you left?" my phone starts buzzing "It's Jay..."


	10. Roommates Chapter 10

NSFW: If you don’t like smut or it bothers you then please skip this chapter!!  
I decline Jay’s call and try to remember the events that happened last night. I feel my phone buzzing again and I already know who it is “Jay stop calling me” he doesn’t even let me speak “Hails I’m outside of Vanessa’s place please come home” I sigh and tell Vanessa that I’m going to go and hear him out and see what he’s going to say “Okay, please let me know if you need a place to stay tonight” I shake my head and leave her place and walk to Jay’s truck. The drive home is silent and I was thinking in my head what I was going to say because all I wanted to do was hug and kiss him. I missed the feeling of his lips on mine.

We pull up to the parking lot of our apartment building and go up to our apartment. I grab myself a drink from the fridge because I know we’re about to argue about this one. I sit myself down on our couch in the living room and Jay sits across from me and just stares at me. I can’t take this so I break the silence “What was so important that you needed to talk to me about?” he looks at me with the biggest smirk on his face and walks up to me and whispers in my ear “I have a couple things that I’d like to do to that little dirty mouth of yours princess” I can’t help myself I reach out and kiss him.

He kisses me back roughly and we’re in a full makeout session. He grabs my legs and I jump and wrap my legs around his torso and he walks me to his bed. He throws me on the bed and takes off his shirt and he unbuttons my flannel and leaves a trail of kissing from the hem of my pants to my lips. He takes hold of my pants and pulls them down my legs as for my panties he leaves them. Oh lord this man is going to tease the hell out of me. He starts kissing down from my lips to my underwear and around my area teasing me “Jay Halstead please don’t test me right now. My patience is very low” I scold which he loves “Anything you want baby” he slides my panties down my legs and takes off his pants and his boxers with my help and he aligns himself to my entrance.

He thrusts into me and at first his pace is slow but then he decides to pick up because he realizes what it does to me I’m a moaning mess and can’t stop moaning his name “Jay please don’t stop. That feels so fucking good” I moan earning grunts from him. We do the back and forth for a while and he keeps biting my neck leaving marks on it and on my earlobe. I love this but at the same time I’m mad at myself that I’m doing this with him. I just go through the motions until we both hit our highs and I lay down next to him.I slowly get up out of the bed and pick up my clothes off the ground and try my best to not wake Jay. I head to my room and go shower to get this off of me. I feel not myself...I feel like he used me which he probably did. I just realized it. I’m no man’s toy and I’m especially not Jay Halstead’s toy that’s for fucking sure.


	11. Roommates Chapter 11

After my shower I go out to the kitchen and start cooking dinner for myself and Jay stops me on my way “we going to talk about what just happened?” I ignore him and he follows me like a lost puppy into the kitchen. He sits at the counter and watches me cook. I pop something into the oven for 30 minutes “You’re really not going to talk to me Hails?” he looks at me with his blue eyes that make me go weak at the knees whenever I look into them “Fine. Jay you want to talk about what just happened? I had a moment of weakness. That’s it. Nothing behind it” I snapped and he was taken aback “Hails talk to me. It’s me” I sigh “Okay let me finish this and then we can talk”

I finish making dinner and let it cool while it’s cooling I walk over to the couch and Jay follows me. I cannot let this end in us being in bed together again I have to stay firm on this and I have to get my feelings across to Jay. “Okay so I’m upset with you that after I asked for space you basically hooked up with the first bimbo you saw and yea I know that I shouldn’t care but I do care. I miss us being friends I miss just being together. Jay I like you but I was scared when you said you loved me with my past and guys who’ve said that they’ve loved me and it always ends in heartbreak. I wanted to save myself from more heartbreak” he looks at me with those sad blue eyes of his “Hails, I was definitely in the wrong for hooking up with that brunette in the first place. I saw what it did to you and I’m not proud of it. I do mean what I said when I said that I loved you. I want us together of course but it will only be on your terms. I don’t want to push” I nod my head as he speaks and all I can think of is that I want to be with him not just physically but in a relationship “Jay I want to be with you” he smiles from ear to ear and I wrap my arms around him and kiss him

He pulls me onto his lap and we get into a hot make out session he picks me up by my legs and we move to my room and I take his shirt off and throw it across the room. He slams my door making me laugh into his kiss “Rough now are we” I laugh “Don’t you know me at all Hails?” he’s got a point he likes to be rough when we have sex and so do I. we end up getting both of our clothes off and he’s about to start when I hear his phone buzzing I groan in annoyance at this.

“Jay you’re really going to get it when me, a beautiful naked girl is under you wanting to get fucked?” he continued to kiss me and left a trail of kisses down my body until he stopped at my entrance and started to pleasure me so well I didn’t even know I needed this. I went to grab him to kiss his lips “No no baby this is all for you. You deserve to be pleasured” he smirked. This man is about to rock my world. He kisses my clit and it sends vibrations throughout my entire body and he doesn’t stop. His hand grips my breast and plays with my boob. “Jay don’t stop. Please don’t stop” I tremble. He keeps kissing my area and in between my legs to tease me “Hold it Hails. I know you can” he chuckles. He stops kissing me and I sigh but then the next thing I know he inserts 2 fingers into me. I am a moaning mess and can’t stop “Jay please. Jay I’m going to cum all over your fingers. Please baby” Jay goes fast. So fast I hit my climax and release. 

“Woah that was hot Hails” he smirks at me and licks his fingers “thank you for that I needed it.” I smile at him and fall asleep on his chest “Goodnight Hails”

Jay’s POV:

I love this amazing woman with my entire life she’s amazing. I can’t see my world without her in it. This quote on quote bad boy act that I’ve heard a couple people refer to me doesn’t exist when I’m around Hailey. She doesn’t see me as that and I hope she never has to. She’s amazing and I’m so lucky


	12. Roommates Chapter 12

Jay’s POV:  
I wake up holding Hails in my arms and I start running my fingers through her blonde hair which gets me a couple stirs from her which are adorable “mmmm good morning babe. Were you watching me sleep?” I nod and smile at how beautiful she is “Did you know you’re beautiful 24/7″ she can’t help but blush and she covers her face with the pillow behind her “Jay shut up you’re making me blush and we’re not even going to talk about what else is happening” she smirks at me. 

That dirty mind of hers keeps me alive. 

Hailey’s POV:  
I get up from Jay’s embrace and he gives me puppy dog eyes “where are you going? I want to cuddle with you” I chuckle “Vanessa asked me to meet her since I haven’t talked to her in awhile. I have to get my stuff from her place anyways” I go and walk out to the kitchen and grab some coffee and Jay comes into the kitchen and wraps his arms around me and sits his chin on my shoulder “I don’t want you to leave me. Can we go back to bed please?” he looks at me with sad eyes and I chuckle “I would love that but you have no effect on me so I’m sure it wouldn’t do much” I say with a smirk on my face and Jay lunges at me and starts to kiss me.

My phone starts to buzz and I look it’s Vanessa “Hey Vanessa, yea I’m on my way I’ll see you soon. Okay, bye” I look at Jay with a smirk on my face “Don’t worry I always finish what I start” I wink at him and kiss his lips once more before I leave the apartment. I leave him with his mouth on the ground “Close your mouth you’ll catch flies babe” I laugh as I close the door to leave.

I’m on my way to meet Vanessa at a coffee shop I pull into the parking lot and go sit with her in a booth “Hey, how are you?” I smile and she looks up at me “What’s got you all happy Hails?” I smile and giggle and I didn’t even have to start my response “You and Jay hooked up last night and you forgave him?” I chuckled that she knew us that well and I just shake my head “Damn he’s that good” I laugh and just blush and shake my head more. “He basically told me that he knew he was wrong for what he did and that he’d never do it again. I have my odds I do but I believe him and yes he’s good in that area if that’s what you mean” I smirk which earns Vanessa to roll her eyes

I’m on my way home from the coffee shop and I get a call from Jay “Hey babe, I’m cooking tonight so be prepared. It won’t be that great so don’t expect too much from me” I laugh “Aww Jay okay I’ll be home in about 10 minutes” I hang up and my phone buzzes again but it’s not Jay. Why are they contacting me? It’s my mom texting me that my abusive father has passed away. I instantly feel a jolt of sadness but I have Jay waiting at home for me so I’m happy about that.

I walk into our apartment and see Jay cooking in the kitchen and smile but all I want to do is breakdown in his arms and I want him to hold me and not let go. He turns around and see’s me thinking “Hey you alright?” I can’t hold it in anymore I just cry my eyes out and he comes to hug me. His warm embrace makes it a little better “Hey I don’t know what happened but I’m here if you need to talk” I cry into his blue shirt. He walks me over to our couch “It was after I got off the phone with you. My mom called me and told me my abusive father died. I’m relieved but at the same time I am sad that he’s gone” Jay hugs me and kisses my forehead. He just let’s me cry it out and be in his warm embrace which is so comforting and I could get used to this. I eventually fall asleep in his arms and start to hear our smoke detectors go off “Jay did you forget to turn the oven off in the kitchen?” we look at each other and then go speed to the kitchen to turn off the oven and to get the smoke out of the apartment as we’re laughing out asses off. Moments like these really help when you’re down “Dammit I really wanted to cook for you” he looks at me sad “Well we can go get Bartolis now” I didn’t even have to finish my sentence and he was grabbing his keys.


	13. Roommates Chapter 13

We're in the truck on the way to Bartoli's and we park in the lot outside of the restaurant. We walk and Jay stops dead in his tracks and I give him a confused look. He looks like he'd just seen a ghost and I look in the same direction "Hey we should go. I'm not really hungry anymore" I don't say anything I just agree and we walk out of the restaurant and back to our place. The car ride back is an awkward silence I wonder who he saw since it was bad enough to make us leave and to make him this upset that he's not cracking jokes or making fun of me. We get back to the apartment and I know the way Jay works so I just go to my room and leave him be until he comes to me on his own. It doesn't take him even 5 minutes to come and knock on my door "I'm sorry that I made us leave Bartoli's. I saw someone from my past that I'd rather not live through again. That part of my past it's not who I am and it's not a part that I would like you to know. I was a different person back then" I hug him "Jay I want you to know that you can come to me with anything whenever you need to even if we aren't together I still will always listen and I have your back" his tall figure engulfs me. We go into the family room to watch the Blackhawks vs. Capitals hockey game since I like the Capitals and Jay likes the Blackhawks. I put a bet which was a bad idea but felt right at the time. 

"Since you lost you have to do whatever I want now" Jay smirks at me "You want me to do that I assume" he can't hold in his laughter and neither can I. We laugh in unison for a couple minutes "I'm being serious" I look up at him and he's actually serious "You really need a release now after your team just won" he gets real close to my face "You shouldn't have placed a bet then babe saying that I can get whatever I want" he's got a point there. I'll just give him this.

I crawl in front of him and notice him smirking at me while I unzip his jeans and I rolled my eyes at him "Did you just roll your eyes at me" my face turns hot "Yea and what are you going to do about it?" he's testing me so I decide to tease him as I rub him through his boxers "Fuck Hailey" Jay really needed this after what'd just happened while they were out. She knows what her effect has on him so sucking him off will definitely end in her favor. There's no interruptions. No phones. No possible phone calls or texts. It's just the two of us together. I look up at Jay "Do you want me to please you baby?" nothing comes out of Jay's mouth only a slow nod which I take to mean. I take his cock in my hands and stroke him which earns me moans from him which makes me smile knowing I have him wrapped around my finger. I drop my head to kiss his tip and he grabs my hair in his hands to help me while I suck him off "Yes baby that feels so good" he moans. I love the way he says that. I suck him off until he reaches to grab my breast "Babe what are you doing. This is my time to pleasure you not the other way around" I suck him off until he reaches his climax and I stroke him "Thank you babe I needed that release" I smirk at him "Anytime" we just stare at each other for a couple hours until we both pass out on the couch


	14. Roommates Chapter 14

My alarm goes off at 8 a.m. which earns a loud couple groans from Jay and I "ugh I don't wanna go into work today I just want to stay in bed all day with you babe" he leaned in and to kiss me but I swerved "please go shower you smell" he scoffs and rolls his eyes at me. He gets up out of bed and I go on my phone but he stops in his tracks on the way to my bathroom and turns around "Care to join me?" he smirks. "You'd like that very much wouldn't you babe?" I laugh "I'm serious Hails" my face goes bright red "Not now. We have to get ready for work. But maybe after work" I smirk at him because I know that he loves when I tease him. He leaves to shower and I go make some coffee in the kitchen, Jay walks into the kitchen wearing nothing but a towel around his waste and I can't help but stare and he notices "Hails my eyes are up here babe" he laughs and I roll my eyes "Yea yea pretty boy" I go into my bathroom now to brush my teeth and put on clothes. I meet Jay back in the kitchen and we leave to the truck. 

"Hey I have a friend who has season tickets to the Hawks games and the Hawks are playing the Caps tomorrow would you want to go with me?" Jay looks over "Are you really asking that question Jay?" he laughs "I am. I already know the answer but I just wanted to make sure you didn't have plans tomorrow night. Also my team is going to win that's for sure" he says to me "Oh wow what are you trying to say Halstead? Wanna make this interesting?" as I start to think of a bet to place my phone rings and Vanessa's name pops up on my screen "Hey Nessa what's up?" "Hailey Serge brought in a newbie today just thought you'd like a head's up in advance" I look at Jay and he returns the look "Thanks Vanessa" I give Jay a confused look "Serge brought in someone new for a case I guess. Wonder who it is and why he brought them in?" I shrug my shoulders and hum to the music playing on the radio. 

We get to the district and walk into the lobby "Hey Upton. Chuckles" I laugh at Trudy's greetings "Morning Serge" Jay rolls his eyes and gives a pity laugh "Hey, don't be rude or else nothing happens after work" I wink at him and he turns bright red "Yes ma'am." We walk up the steps and someone's in Voight's office but I can't tell who and Jay went to put our bags down in the locker room. The door opens and my eyes go to it "Upton this is-" "Erin?" I look to Jay who's as white as a ghost and he's speechless just standing there "Hey Jay" she says with a soft smile "Been a while" Jay walks out of the district to catch some air and I follow him "Hey do you want to talk about it?" he shakes his head no "That's the past. Coming back to haunt me" I turn to go back inside "If you need anything please let me know. Even though we're together that hasn't changed" he nods and walks us back into the district. We get back upstairs "Serge what's the case for today?" I ask "Yea today I need you, Jay, and Erin to go get statements from Med of a shooting earlier this morning" I look at Jay and he looks back at me "U good?" I mouth and he nods his head. Erin walks over to me "Hey I'm Erin Lindsay, I used to be partners with Halstead before I left for an FBI gig in New York a couple years back. I know Jay pretty well so I think it'd be best if you stayed back and let the professionals handle this one" did she really just say that? I give her my are you fucking serious look. "Are you serious Erin? You're pretty damn bold if you think you know him. Were you there during the time after you left? No. I was. Were you there when he got shot multiple times? No, I was. So I think you should be the one to stay back and fill out some paperwork to make this go faster rather than slow. You got that?" I roll my eyes and leave with Jay "Damn my girl's hot when she's jealous" I roll my eyes "Don't wanna do this here Jay. Not now" 

We get to Med and Will finds us "Hey guys, so this morning we had someone come into the ED with a GSW to the abdomen but he had cuffs on his arms on the gurney. He won't talk to any of us" Jay looks at me, I don't return the look. To be honest I'm a little upset with what happened with Erin at the district. Why didn't he back me up? Why didn't he put her in her place? Does he still love her? Why would she come back after leaving for such a long time? I'm snapped out of my thoughts "Hailey you alright over there?" Jay asks me and I realize him and Will were staring at me "I'm okay." I sigh and get back to work. Jay keeps looking over at me. I feel his eyes on me but I don't return the look because I feel like he doesn't care about what she said to me. We go back to the truck and it's silent, an awkward silence but I just continue to look out the window "Hailey, talk to me please" I look over at him "Not the time Jay okay?" I snap. 

We're back at the district and Serge wanted me to interrogate a possible suspect "I got it Serge" I go into the interrogation room "Hey my name's Detective Upton. We need you to talk about what happened this morning. If you don't things are going to get ugly for your family" the suspect looks at me "Shut up bitch I ain't telling y'all shit" my eyes go wide and I scoff "You're in for a possible shooting maybe looking at life. You really want to talk to me like that? Today is not the day to piss me off man" he nods "I want my lawyer" I scoff and leave. Jay stops me in the hallway "What can we do now?" I shrug my shoulders and just ignore what he said "Serge I need to go home. I don't think I should work this case today" Voight nodded his head "Okay Hailey if you think that's best then go take some time for yourself" I nod and Jay looks at me with hurt eyes "I'm fine." I was definitely not fine. I needed time by myself. Away from everything and Jay. I leave the district and walk home.

I get home and go to my room and lock myself in there and crawl into bed and just cry and cry. What if he still loves her? What am I going to do then? I can't get my heart broken again. I don't want that. I feel my eyelids get heavy and I doze off. I'm awoken by the front door opening and knocking on my door "Hailey open the door I just want to talk. Please just talk" I just turn over on my side and go back to sleep. I don't really want to talk to anyone right now. Jay walks into my room "Wait I locked my door I thought?" he shakes his head no and walks over to my bedside and sits down "I saw the shit that went down between you and Erin today" I nod "I don't understand why she'd say things like that to you Hails. I don't love her. I said I did when I was with her but I don't anymore. I love you Hails" I looked up at him and realized we hadn't said that to each other yet "Did you say you love me?" he nods his head with the biggest smile on his face. I'm silent for a couple minutes trying to process what he said "Unless you don't feel the same way" I look up at him "Of course I love you Jay. I've loved you since the day I met you even though you were a complete asshole to me" we laugh. "I was uncomfortable with what Erin said today and I will be uncomfortable with her being in Chicago until she leaves" he knows this because of the way shit went down "I know you are but nothing's going to happen with her. You have my word on that babe. You're mine and I'm not going anywhere Hails" My heart flutters "So how about some takeout and the Hawks game yea?" I smile "I guess it'll have to do but can we watch the Caps game instead?" he kisses my forehead "of course babe. Anything for you" I smile. 

We turn on the game and I see my favorite player #43 Tom Wilson "Wow Tom Wilson is looking fine tonight that's for sure" I fan myself and Jay scoffs at my comment "Babe I'm way better looking then that guy. Like come on the difference is out of this world" I smirk and I look him up and down "Can't argue with that one babe." There's a knock at the door I get up to answer it with Jay following behind me. I open the door and it's Erin. God will this bitch take the hint and leave us alone. "Erin what are you doing here?" I look at her pissed that she doesn't read the room and just leave "Hey I just wanted to come by and let you know that the case is closed so I'm going back to New York. I meant what I said earlier Hailey" she winks at Jay and I push her out of our apartment and slam the door in her face. I turn to Jay who's laughing his ass off "It's really not that funny Halstead" I walk back to the couch and he puts his arm around me "you're my girl Hailey and you're always going to be my girl."/p>


	15. Roommates Chapter 15

While we're watching the hockey game Jay and I get into a heated argument about hockey of course "So you're telling me that Patrick Kane is a better player than Alex Ovechkin? You're really saying this shit?" he gulps and starts to get nervous as he watches the time tick down with my team being up a goal. As time winds down and the horn sounds I snicker "Well I guess we know who's team is better tonight" he cocks his eyebrow "Yea whatever you say babe" I still want to discuss what happened earlier with Erin stopping by but I don't want to argue with Jay tonight. I'm brought out of my thoughts by Jay standing in front of me "Babe, you okay?" I nod my head "Yea I'm okay. Can I ask you a question though?" his head turns to look into my eyes "What really happened between you and Erin before she left?" he sighs and looks at me "Yea we can have that discussion. I was in love with her and I thought she was in love with me. One day about 5 or 6 years ago she had gotten into some trouble with a case and a suspect and used her weapon to hurt him. She got caught and was put on leave. She got an offer from the FBI and Serge knew about it. They came to her with a deal she couldn't refuse and just left without telling me. I was heart broken for so long but then you came into my life and I've been so in love with you ever since Hails" I blush at his nice words "I love you so much Jay you have no idea. I'm glad that you felt you could talk to me even with the heavy stuff. I don't know your past but if you feel comfortable telling me you can" he nods his head and holds me tight on our couch. I fell asleep in Jay's arms but I'm not complaining. I look over to see a sleeping Jay and I just love my life right now with him. He's peacefully sleeping and he's just so cute. He starts to toss and turn in his sleep and mumble words. I shake him "Jay. Jay. Hey it's me. It's Hails" he shakes himself awake and he's sweating "You okay babe?" I have a worried look on my face "Yea just a nightmare about when I was overseas. It happens just not as much anymore. Used to happen a couple years ago" I look at him and he looks worried "Hey I'm here babe. I'm not going anywhere. Tell me what happened" he continues "I saw a little girl. The little girl I killed a couple years ago when we were doing a case. I didn't mean to shoot her but the bullet hit the door and went through it and hit her. In my nightmare I saw her laying there drenched in her own blood and I just couldn't handle seeing her and then I woke up to you shaking me" I rub his bare back as tears are streaming down his face. I hug him and he hugs me back. We're cuddling. I never want to leave this spot "I never want to go to work. I just want to stay in bed all day with you" he chuckles and I smile. We finally decide to get out of bed and go to work. On our way we stop at a red light and I see Jay looking at me "What are you looking at Halstead?" he looks me up and down "Just how hot you look right now" he smirks. I look up to see if the lights still red which it is but I worry we won't have enough time to do what needs to be done "Pull into that parking lot right there" he pulls the truck into the empty lot and he parks. I climb over the center console and we start a heated make out session. Unfortunately we were interrupted by my phone ringing "No Hails don't get it please" Jay says on my lips and I laugh "What if it's important?" he sighs "Fine but we're not done here that's for sure" he smirks as he slaps my ass and I gasp because he's never done that before but I loved the way his hand felt on my ass like that. Game on babe I thought to myself. We drive to the district and I decide to mess with Jay and tease him a little because I know he's still upset that I picked my phone up. I walked in front of him so he could get a clear shot of my ass on the way up to intelligence. I have the biggest smirk on my face as we walk into the lockers. I hear the door close behind me and look to see who it is, it's Jay. He walks up real close to my face to where I can feel his breath on my face. He backs me up til I can feel the cold lockers against my skin "Hails if you keep teasing me then we're going to have a real problem here and I doubt you want to be dominated right here right now" I gulp because he's right but I can't tell him that "Well Halstead if you wanted to dominate me so badly you would've done it already" I pull at his belt and undo it "Hailey we can't go this here" he seems nervous "Am I making you nervous Jay?" I go and tease him through his jeans and he's getting hard. I start rubbing him and stroking him and kissing his neck "How's that babe?" he groans in approval I keep doing what I'm doing and move to bite his neck when I hear Adam's voice coming into the hallway "I have no idea where Jay and Hailey are Kim?" I look at Jay and put my hand over his mouth "I swear to god Jay don't mutter a single word" he nods his head slowly. I get too nervous when I start hearing more voices coming into the hallway "We'll finish this later" I wink at him as he's zipping up his jeans and getting himself together "Jay um you may want to take care of your friend there before we go back" I laugh as he looks embarrassed. I leave the locker room and go back to my desk to start some paperwork since we heard it's going to be quite a slow day today "Hey Hailey do you agree it'll be a slow day today?" Adam says to me which earns a bunch groans from the team "Adam why on earth would you say that? You're definitely taking whatever comes next by yourself" I see Jay coming from the locker room and we exchange glances.


	16. Roommates Chapter 16

It was a slow day at the district today mostly just paperwork and messing with Jay throwing paper wads and kicking him under the desks. He made me laugh which is what I needed because my past relationship had broken me so badly. I keep thinking back to that relationship why do I keep going back to that? It was so toxic and wasn't going anywhere. I was so caught off guard with what happened with him and it'll always be in the back of my head that it happened and I worry it'll happen with Jay if he ever stops loving me. I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Voight "Hailey can you come in here for a minute?" Jay looks at me with his eyebrows raise as he sits on my desk and watches over what I'm doing. As I walk past him I bump him with my hip and turn back and smirk at him with his jaw on the floor "What's ur Serge?" he looks at me with hurt eyes "Hailey close the door. I need to bring Zach back for a case for a couple days. I know what he did to you but I need his help on this case" I can't hear anything he's saying because I can't believe after what I told him that he'd bring him back "Serge I would like to request leave then. I cannot physically bring myself to being here with him" Voight nods his head "Yea of course please take as long as you need" I walk out of his office and grab my stuff "I'm going to head home. I don't feel great. See you there" I leave before Jay could say anything. I pull up to our apartment and just go into my room and get some memories that I did keep from DC and the stuff that's of me and him I break and throw away. I don't need this I don't want to feel this way anymore. Why does this happen to me? A couple hours later I hear the front door open "Hails?" I sit up in my bed and wipe my tears from my face "I'm in here babe" he opens the door and immediately he notices that I've been crying "Hey. Hey what's wrong babe?" he looks at me concerned "Voight told me that he has to bring Zach back for a case these next couple days and I asked for leave because I can't be around him with what he did to me when we were together" I cry again and Jay comes next to me and wraps his strong arms around me. I feel so safe when I'm in his arms. "Hails I'm so sorry. I know what he did to you. Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head no "I just want you to hold me in your arms so I feel safe again "Hails you're always safe with me. I love you" tears streaming down my face "I love you too Jay" he wraps me in his arms and cuddles me until I fall asleep. I wake up a couple hours later and realize I'm alone in my bed. Where's Jay? I leave my room to see him cooking breakfast. He's shirtless because I'm in his shirt from yesterday. I drown in his clothes because I'm shorter than him. I just watch him cook. I love our little bubble. He is everything a girl could want and I never want to let him go. He's been there for me through the good and the bad. He notices me staring at him "Are you going to take a picture babe it'll last longer?" I laugh and go wrap my arms around his torso "Morning babe" he hummed and I kiss his back and go sit on the counter and watch him "What ya making me?" he cocks his eyebrow at me "This ain't for u. Make your own" I scoff and grab some of the flour that was sitting on the counter and catch him with his back turned to me "Hey babe" and I throw the handful of flour on him "Hails now you're going to regret doing that" I run and he chases after me. He eventually catches up to me and throws me on the ground and tickles my sides "Jay no I can't. You know tickling is my weakness" I laugh through that sentence "Babe you were the one who threw flour on me so this is your punishment" he says as he has me pinned down on the floor of our apartment. I nod my head as he leans down to kiss me but I squirm away "You have flour all over you. I'm not kissing you" he look so hurt but then he realizes he's still has me pinned down so he just kisses me anyways. We're making out and he moves down to my neck and it was so sexy until he decides to start tickling my sides again "Okay this is only fun for one of us now" he let's me up and I wipe myself "At least you still look hot though babe" I wink at him as he goes back to finish breakfast. He made waffles for us this morning. We jam out to Coldplay because it's a classic. Jay definitely got me to broaden my music taste that's for sure. My birthday's coming up but I haven't said anything because I don't want to make a fuss about it "So babe, I heard from a little birdie that it's someone's birthday coming up" I look at him "Yea who's birthday is that?" he smiles "It's yours isn't it? Or am I getting my dates wrong?" i shake my head no "Yea it's next week but I don't want to make a fuss about it. It's nothing special" he leans over and kisses me "Babe it's a day dedicated to you and I'm very happy to have you in my life so we will be celebrating" I blush "You're so cute. You don't have to babe" he looks at me "We're not about to do this back and forth Hailey Anne Upton" he only uses my full name when he wants to win an argument or in bed "Well then I guess we're doing something on my birthday" he smiles "I guess we are."


	17. Roommates Chapter 17

Jay's POV:  
I wake up earlier than Hailey because I need to get out of the apartment I just hope her being alone for a bit doesn't make me come off as cold and that I don't love her. I first head to Rojas' to get her help with everything for Hailey's birthday surprise tonight. I pull into Rojas' apartment complex and run up the steps to her building and up the elevator and knock on her door. She takes a couple minutes but finally opens the door still in her pajamas. I look at her confused and look at my watch which read 8:30 a.m. "Am I early? We agreed 8:30 right?" she nodded her head yes and let me in "Damn Vanessa for someone who's always chewing Kev's ear off you sure don't say a lot" she shushes me and I give her questioning look to see Kevin standing in the doorway shirtless "Oh shit I'm sorry I can come back later" I quickly pick up my shit and give Kev the eyebrows and wink at him. I whisper to him "Please tell me about this later" and I fist bump him and leave with a smile on my face "Damn Kev get some" I yell as I leave the building. I text Hails about what I saw but then stop myself because I can't let her know why I was at Vanessa's. I guess I just have to start this by myself. I hope in the truck and go to the store to get things that Hailey likes and my phone starts buzzing and I look at the picture of Hailey and I that popped up on my phone and I smile but decline her call. I'm going to get an ear-full for not answering her calls and texts today.

I get a call from Kev "Hey man if you need to be at Nessa's place now I'm gone" I can feel him smiling as he says her name "Aww yea? Did you guys ya know?" he laughs like a little girl for a couple seconds "I'm not talking about this with you man sorry but let your mine wander. How's Hailey's bday planning?" I have a headache because I want her day to be perfect and I don't want to forget anything "It's going fine I just want everything to be perfect" I hang up the phone after I finish talking to Kev. I get a couple more texts from Hails but ignore them and leave the store with what I needed and head to Vanessa's. I walk up to her door and knock and cover my eyes "Everybody decent in here?" she rolls her eyes "Did you get everything?" I nod my head "I think so" we start setting things up "Okay so I'll go home and act like today's a normal day and kinda make her sad and then we'll go grab coffee and do errands or whatever and then I'll get her here tonight" she just looks at me without blinking "Vanessa you okay?" I crack a laugh "Yea. Yea I'm good sorry just something on my mind" I smile "Happy looks good on you Vanessa. I'm glad Kev gives you that feeling. He's special. Lucky to have you" she blushes and looks up at me "Thanks Jay. I'm glad that you're with Hails she deserves to be happy always. She's spilled to me a couple times too" she laughs at me as I have my jaw on the ground "I can't believe she did that. She ain't getting it tonight that's for sure" she shakes her head "Oh no don't deprive her of you. She needs you. Her words exactly" I smirk "Oh does she now?" Vanessa covers her mouth fast "I shouldn't have said anything" I can definitely see me and Vanessa being friends and scheming against Hails and Kev together. 

I drive back to the apartment and get home "Hails I'm home" she peaks her head out of her bedroom and rolls her eyes "What I'm not that late. I just went to run a couple errands" she nods her head as I go in for a kiss on her forehead but she dodges it "Hails if you're upset that I wasn't answering you earlier it's because I was doing paperwork at the district and needed to just knock it out" I lied through my teeth "I forgive you. I missed you" I kissed her lips and hugged her small figure. We walk into the kitchen and Hails goes and turns on a hockey game but it's not a recent game "What cha watching babe?" she turns and looks at me "The winter classic from 2015" she smirks and I roll my eyes "We're just not going to watch this game because we both know the outcome" I steal the remote from her and stand up and she's jumping trying to get it out of my hands. I tackle her to the ground and tickle her "Ja-Jay I can't breathe. Please stop" she says between laughs. I tickle her sides "Not until you say the magic word" she can't stop laughing "Fine stop daddy Jay please" her eyes go dark and I start kissing her lips and she goes to unbuckle my belt "erm Hails I hate to be a mood changer but I can't do this now. I have something to do..." she looks at me and pushes me off her "Fine Jay. I have things to do too. Like not hang out with you" I hate doing this to her but it'll be worth it in the long run.


End file.
